SCrEwed uP
by apocalypticXhope
Summary: What's this? Cinderella with an attitude? And evil.. stepdad with twin daughters? My version of fairy tale. Enter Megan's world.
1. Amidst my troubles

SCrEwed uP

By apocalypticXhope

Chapter 1: Amidst my troubles

"Why'd it have to be me?" Megan grumbled. The 17-year-old girl shook her head frustrated as she slammed the car door closed.

**Enter Megan's world.**

My life is seriously screwed.

Ever since mother married Robert--- my world became upside down. Along with his couch-potato disease, diabolical wardrobe, balding (and rotten riches), he brought along his two most prized possessions—and now the target of my abhorrence: his sweet precious little "darlings." Truth be told, they are more like "witches." Or, to be accurate, something that rhymes that. Damn straight. And my mother…. my beautiful gentle biz-successful, highly sophisticated mother married this… this… DOOFUS? Like, what the hell! And every time she sees him, her voice melts into a sugary coo and he flirts right back.

Beyond revolting.

And you still wonder why my life is seriously screwed. Need I to reiterate the obvious?

And I failed to mention that I am doing grocery shopping for my demented STEPFATHER and his DARLINGS at this moment…

Someday I'd like to see him pluck his fat lard of an ass off the couch and help out, an action that may redeem him a tad for his crime of invading me and my mother's life. But that's never going to happen.

And I already can't forgive him.

You know the ironic part about this couch potato disease he has? He's a manager. People have to work for the status of manager. Best part? He's WENDY's manager. Wth is he doing all day? Shoving Wendy's Super Size up his ass.

And his twin daughters? Spare me. I call them the NEFARIOUS NARCISSISTS—believe me, it's not an exaggeration at all. Both of them gaze into their mirrors as if they were asking the mirror who's the fairest one of all. And wicked? Don't get me started. But they're also pathetic. They whine constantly. If it's not "Omigod! Daddy call 991 I broke a nail! What am I going to do…….. tear"

Or

"YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME TO THE MALL! My wardrobe is SO last season…. If you don't, I'M GONNA DIE……. tear"

Then it's some other "overly exaggerated" scenario that I don't want to have to explain (stupid sophs).

Just imagine the joy of living with them though.

_I really wish I were adopted._

As this thought wafted through my brain, someone ran straight past me and knocked me down. When I regained my balance, I turned around and was about to scream, "You bastard!" and make a gesture that the little old ladies standing in the same aisle would gasp at, someone tapped me on the shoulder and I started at an accusing "You—" and stopped.

"You okay?" His eyes were sky blue intense, with concern lingering. He brushed away a strand of brown hair away from his eyes swiftly.

When I didn't answer right away—he asked again. "You okay?"

What a dork.. Here I thought he was actually as fine as…. Well, whatever.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh, I'm alive, aren't I? What's it to you, Stranger?"

He winced. "Hey, no need to be hostile."

I took a double glance. "..You're new to this town, right?"

He paused, then locked his eyes on mine. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I could tell."

By the way he acted. Nice and goody goody. Or, so it seemed.

That he approached ME and asked, "You okay?" I have a cold, bitchy reputation and people around town are perfectly aware of this and keep their distance. Hn.

I left the supermarket shortly after, carrying a monstrosity of bags full of groceries and he offered to help, all friendly.

Looked him right in the eye and said, "Give up already. I said I had it under---" Three bags fell to my feet and he rushed over triumphantly.

Did I mention what a loser this guy was and how much he reminded me of a.. dog?

"There." He said, fully satisfied when he safely piled all my bags on the car.

Couldn't stop my rolling attitude.. "Do you have a life?"— This was the very inquiry I was thinking but I didn't intend to actually ask..

He looked at me, surprised, then asked, "Do you have a name?"

A weird counter.. this happened so quickly that my mouth went and blurted, "It's Megan." I blinked furiously. This was so NOT UNDER MY CONTROL. "What's your name?" This, as well…

"Hi Megan. I'm Shane." He smiled and added, "Nice to meet you." flashing me yet another toothpaste commercial white beam that nearly blinded me.

There's some things I couldn't put my finger on when I met him but.. one thing for sure…That smile irked me.


	2. Define reality

SCrEwed uP

By apocalypticXhope

Chapter 2: Define reality

I've had enough of nice guy. I just couldn't understand why he was being so nice. It was almost disgusting. And fake. It must be fake.

That same smile…

Flashback

"Megan, honey!"

"Yeah?"

"Come meet Robert!"

"What?" This was new. My mom wasn't the type that would.. "Who's…"

"Robert?" He poked his head in my doorway. " Oh sorry to disturb." He chuckled, "Hi, Megan. _I'm_ Robert." Then he beamed at me and my mom suddenly appeared by his side.

"Oh Robert!" She gazed at him, arm entwined in his. Lovingly, no doubt.

Analysis: It was that moment- that very moment I started to hate him. And I could foresee the horrible future..

Who was this guy to take my dad's place? My dad with those twinkling eyes that seemed to sparkle when he laughed, my dad who would come up with those funny jokes that could make anyone laugh till their stomach hurt, my dad who… was he NOTHING to her? I looked at my mom in disbelief and slammed the door in their face.

Wh-why.. the nerve of it all. I was crying the whole night. My mom was smitten with that Robert man who I didn't have to think twice to know that she would choose him to replace the "father" that Megan would need in her maturing development in life, her most.. delicate stage.."

And you know why she was so smitten?

It was that smile of his… That smile that stole.. everything that I--.

end of flashback 

"Hello? Megan? Are you checking me out?" I could hear the grin in his voice and immediately snapped out of my 'wonderful reverie.'

"EXCUSE ME!"

"… I don't believe you sneezed, so that's not necessary.."

"Why can't you be serious for one second?" I screamed, aggravated.

"Why can't you NOT be serious for a nanosecond?"

I glared at him. "You—" I balled up my first. If this guy was gonna push the limit I'd let him have it, NO problem.

"'You-' what?" He retorted, innocently.

I aimed my left leg at his groin.There, he was going to—

"Whew, now THAT was close. Think of what would happen if it actually—"

My fist went for a punch in the face. Just how would pretty boy react if he saw himself in the mir—

He withheld me up with his other hand.

Who is he to humiliate me like this?

Somehow my free arm and leg seemed immobilized.. which was quite the problem at the moment..

Ages after a full eternity of my glaring holes through his head, he let go of his hold on my ankle and writs.

Finally, came my cue. I slapped him.

A satisfying smack that left a stinging red color on his left cheek.

It stood for everything that I had left to say.

But he let me. He didn't stop me. I know he could have. Perhaps I caught him off guard?

Most guys ran away crying at my first blow but he, he prevented my first TWO blows.

And at the final hit, he didn't flinch at all. Freaky.

He smiled, apologetic. "Sorry.. Hope we can meet on better terms.. next time."

He smiled.

That annoying.. A headache was imminent.  
I drove home as fast as I could, disregarding the speed limit, all the while and kept thinking. _Damnit- why has this crap gotten to my brain.. _Only to find that when I entered the sanctity of my bedroom, that my whole room was in a disarray. **Perfect.**

"What the hell!" I screamed, as loud as I could.

My room was now scented of the peach..

"SUZIE!" I screamed as I flung open her bedroom door. "EXPLAIN--!'

"CAN'T YOU SEE SOMEONE'S TRYING TO GET A MAKEOVER RIGHT NOW AND—"

"WELL, FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING MAKEOVER!" I screamed, infuriated. Her eyes widened and she immediately burst into tears. Guess whom that whiny puny ass was going to go to for "consultation about this 'unjust situation'"?

Seriously. Night doesn't get any better than day.

After all, everything is f-ing screwed up.

_Sometimes I just wish.. Well, whatever. Damn it all. _Megan fell asleep on her bed, pillow over head.. Sometimes.. you just gotta rest for a while.. Be away from reality.

Rawrs, hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget the review button!

Ja ne


End file.
